Mentors
by hatericeviolence
Summary: Jessica's obsession with Eric takes a new high when he finally acknowledges it. Eric gives in and lets his primal desires take over him. RATING CHANGED. Suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Mentors

True Blood

Eric Nortman

Jessica Hamby

fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. All rights and ownership go to the original owners and creators.

* * *

Jessica walked out of the Compton manor and began to slowly walk into the field. It had been so long since she felt human and she just wanted things to slow down. She just wanted to see sunlight. She hadn't realized that she had missed it so much until now. She was starting to forget what it even felt like. The heat. She couldn't imagine the heat anymore. She felt like she was just starting to fade away. Jessica shook her head and quickly jetted to Fangtastia.

As usual, it was busy. It was another easy picking night with all the fangbangers sticking out like sore thumbs in their faux gothic styles. Jessica looked around and saw Pam standing at the bar with her usual sour face and blank stare. Jessica walked over and sat on a barstool near the stripper pole.

Pam walked over to her, her face unchanging. "What will you have?"

"O Negative. Please," Jessica said still warily of her manners even though she was sure that Pam hated her.

"Right," Pam said, rolling her eyes and pulling out a bottle of True Blood. "Why are you here? Shouldn't your Maker being watching over you or something?"

Jessica rolled her eyes as Pam poured some True Blood into a glass. "No, Bill doesn't have to watch over me. I'm allowed out on my own."

Pam rolled her eyes again and slid the glass over to Jessica. "Right."

"Where's Eric?"

"He's elsewhere doing whatever he wants to do. Why would it matter to you?"

Jessica shrugged and picked up her glass. "Just wondering."

Pam eyed her for a moment before glancing up to the throne. "He'll be around when he wants to. I wouldn't expect much though. He doesn't have time for baby vamps."

Jessica made a face as Pam walked away from her to the other side of the bar. She looked up to the stage as the crowd started to thin. It was feeding night. It would be amazing if one of the humans could leave without having provided nutrients-like fish in a barrel. Her eyes led over to the throne as Eric stepped onto the stage, throwing off a human sitting on his throne. Jessica smiled as she saw him and stood up.

"I said, get off my throne. You're just food," he growled, taking his throne. "Get out."

The air filled with blood and the room stopped as fangs were exposed. The human stood up and looked around before shaking his head and screaming, "Fuck you, fangers."

Eric grinned as a small crowd of vampires followed the human out before he turned his gaze to Jessica and nodded lightly. He stepped down and slowly made his way to the bar. "So, you've come to join us again. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was bored," she said taking a gulp of her drink.

"Of course you were." He glanced over to Pam as she crossed her arms and huffed. "Pam, I hope you've been kind to our guests tonight."

"Oh, you know I have."

He nodded once, took Jessica's arm and lead her away from the bar. "She's being unusually nice tonight."

Jessica laughed. "That's nice?" Eric nodded. "She must be a real bundle of joy then."

He smiled as he opened the office door. "You could say that. What can I do for you tonight?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, her face expressed her lie as she sat down in the leather chair in front of the desk.

"Jessica, you wouldn't come here and ask for me if you didn't need me."

"Who said I asked?"

He glared at her, standing in front of the desk. "Are we really going to play this game?"

"What game?"

He rolled his eyes, grabbed her glass, and put it down on the desk. "Why did you ask for me?"

Jessica pursed her lips out and glanced to the door. "I didn't ask. I just mentioned your name."

"Why?" he asked, motioning her to continue.

She shrugged and slouched back. "Why does it matter? I just mentioned your name to Pam when I sat down and she was making me a drink."

"Jessica, stop playing games. Why are you trying to ask Pam where I am? Does your Maker need something?" he hissed, growing more annoyed by the moment.

"Not that I know of," she said shyly, her fear starting to rise up in her. She wasn't planning on making him upset but then again, she hadn't planned on this.

"Then why are you asking?"

"I was just curious."

Eric rolled his eyes and passed her back her glass. "You look starved. Does your Maker not feed you?" He turned and grabbed a bottle of fresh human blood from behind his desk. "I don't like to share," he said, pouring some into her glass, "but I think you need this more than I do."

Her fangs came out as she smelled the blood. She kept her eyes closed and took in all the aromas. "Bill doesn't like me to drink human blood. It smells divine."

"It's virgin, that's why," he smiled as he took her glass and took a swallow for himself. "Virgin blood is the best besides babies' blood. But I don't like to drain babies for obvious reasons. Trying to mainstream, it wouldn't look very good if I drank from a baby. Now, would it?"

Jessica's cheeks flushed. It made her wonder. If virgin blood was so good, why didn't Bill just drain her instead? Truthfully, Jessica was happy that she became a vampire instead. Death was one thing but internal life was another. The powers she had were immense. She couldn't have imagined it when she was alive. "How could anyone be a virgin around you?"

Eric nodded as he let out a laugh. "I wonder the same thing. Don't worry though," he passed her glass back, "she isn't a virgin now. I'll just have to find another."

"I'm sure you have girls flocking all around you."

"That's true. Virgins are hard to come by though. No one wants to be a virgin."

"Isn't that true," she sighed, taking a sip of the human blood and smiling. "This is amazing. It tastes like paradise."

"Virgins are paradise. You never did answer my question though. Why are you looking for me?"

She glanced up at him and felt her fangs come out again. She was still having problems controlling them when she was aroused and now she was getting there. She never found power or fear arousing but something about Eric changed her mind. "I was bored."

He leaned forward, bracing himself on the chair's arm. "And?"

Jessica covered her mouth to try to hide her fangs as she looked up to him. "I don't know-"

"You know exactly why you came here. Don't try to bullshit me."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth would be nice," he said straightening himself back up and crossing his arms.

She shrugged again and slowly removed her hand from her mouth. "I kind of maybe wanted to see you," she said lowly trying not to be heard.

Eric nodded and covered his mouth. "And why would you want to do that?"

Jessica looked up at him, nothing his features, and sharp cheekbones. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Your Maker won't be happy about this."

"Who says he has to know?" Jessica asked as Eric smiled at her.

* * *

_A/N: SO, yeah, this happened. Sorry! I'm in love with the pairing. It was writing explicitly but would delete my account if I did as I pleased. So, the very PG rated version._


	2. Chapter 2

Mentors

True Blood

Eric Nortman

Jessica Hamby

fanfiction

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. All rights and ownership go to the original owners and creators.

* * *

Chapter 2: Giving in

"Remember when we first met?"

"You mean when I was assigned to watch over you as a favor to to your maker?" Eric rolled his eyes towards her.

She exhaled. "Yeah, yeah…"

"What do you plan on doing while you're here? Surely, you didn't just come to say hi." Eric got up and walked around the desk, sitting at his chair, and grinning at her.

Jessica leaned forward and her lips curved up in the corners. "What would you like me to do?"

Eric let out a laugh as he leaned forward towards her. "Anything you like. So tell me, Jessica, what do you plan to do?"

She looked around the room and started to whistle, the thoughts in her mind consuming her. He was her elder but he was so attractive to her that she didn't know if she could handle being around him much longer. He wasn't Hoyt. He wasn't Jason. He was more experienced than both of them combined and more attractive. Plus, she had more of a chance at keeping him than either of her human lovers. "I'm not sure yet."

"Yet?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. She got up and moved closer to the desk, smiling. "What are you planning, Jessica?" Eric scooted his chair back, contemplating getting up.

She squeezed between him and the desk. "I really admire you, Eric. You're so strong and you're so much more alive than Bill."

Eric laughed again. "And yet I've been dead so much longer. What are you up to?"

"Does it matter?"

He nodded, trying to stop his grin from coming through. She had always been a handful and had always a heart on her sleeve for him and he knew it. "Yes, it does. What do you want from me?"

"Everything," she said propping herself up on his desk and linking her legs around his chair, pulling him slightly closer.

"Excellent," he grinned, standing and placing his hands on her thighs.

"Downstairs?"

He shook his head and stepped around the desk. "No, we can just use my office." Jessica raised an eyebrow and grinned as he locked the door and returned to her, instantly pulling her hair back and kissing her with mass hunger upon his return to the desk. Jessica grinned as he held onto her. Just the touch of his lips on her hers felt like a burst of pent up emotions and energy that had been harvested for years just exploding all at once. He slid his hand up farther on her leg. She felt herself forcing herself from jumping up. His lips parted from hers and he looked at her, smiling. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed slowly. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because," he picked her up off the desk, sliding everything off the desk, and placing her back. "There wasn't enough room," he said, his hands exploring her curves underneath her shirt, his fingers sliding under her bra and encasing her breast. His fingertips teased her nipple and the hunger inside him grew.

Jessica moaned as her back arched, her body begging for him to stop teasing."Eric," she whispered.

Eric smiled and kissed her neck. "Your wish is my command, Jessica."

She looked at him, her eyebrows raising in excitement. She pushed him up and tugged at his jacket. He moved enough to let his jacket shrug off and Jessica promptly threw it to the floor, her hands finding their way back to his body. Her body pulsated. "Fuck."

"We're getting to that," Eric grinned, pulling her closer and beginning to tear off her shirt.

"No, Bill."

He stopped and exhaled. "What does your marker want? We're a little busy right now."

"I think I noticed," she said slaying, shaking again. "He keeps calling me."

Eric pushed her back and looked at her, annoyance filling him. It only figured that Bill would try to call her when she was in his company. "Are you going to him?"

"I have to."

He rolled his eyes and moved away, picking up his jacket from the floor. "Then leave."

"Eric-I-"

"Leave, Jessica. I told you before I will not play games." He bent over and picked up the papers he had flung on the floor.

Jessica stood up and walked over to him, nervously. "Eric, I'm sorry. I have to go."

He turned and looked at her, his lips turning up at her. "You need to leave and go to your maker."

She exhaled looking towards the ground. "Okay."

Eric shook his head and wiped his brow. "We can continue this at a later date," he said kissing her.

Jessica smiled and walked out the door. Pam walked in, watching the wake of Jessica's leaving, and then glancing at Eric. "Don't tell me that's happening."

"Would it matter?"

"No," she said, stepping forward, and picking up a shattered cup dripping with True Blood. "But I don't want to have to deal with a baby vamp. You look dissatisfied, anyway."

He looked at her with a stale face. "I am. Her maker grows more annoying by the day."

"Uh, Bill," she said in disgust, throwing out the shattered pieces into the waste bin. "What does he want now?"

"Nothing important, I'm sure. How's business tonight?"

"Roaring. I've actually gotten tips from the humans to set them up with one of us. It's humorous how naive they are."

"We don't sell our fangs, Pam."

She shrugged, grinning. "No one said I helped them. I just took their money."

Eric smiled. "What do you need?"

"Just curious to why you wanted the baby vamp. She seemed to have left in a hurry. Everything alright?"

"Why would you make you think otherwise?"

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" She rolled her eyes and looked at the doorway. "Someone is asking for you. They said that they Magistrate has news." Eric glanced up and nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_This is still a maybe possibly full on story. I'm not sure. I know I can't be alone in loving the pairing and wishing there was more. If I get enough feedback, I may seriously make this a full on story. I really appreciate followers, favorites, shares, and feedback. _

_Also, the rating is indeed now M (formally T) because I kind of really want to post what I wrote originally but in a more toned down version. It's very possible that I post the original version on my tumblr._

_-A/N revised: Thank you guys for reading! I love getting all these reviews and follows! It's really making my day! I'll try to update soon! :)_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Mentors

True Blood

Eric Nortman

Jessica Hamby

fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. All rights and ownership go to the original owners and creators.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving Up in the Food Chain

"I heard someone from the Magistrate was looking for me. I assume that's you?" Eric stood next to the end of the bar where a woman sat, dressed in a tight fitting dress suit.

She nodded and turned her attention to him. "You heard well. Have anywhere we can speak?"

"Yes, my office is this way." He directed her to the room where Pam was finishing cleaning up the mess he had made. Eric exhaled withe annoyance of having the reminder of his failed encounter.

"Will you be needing anything?" Pam asked, slightly bowing at Eric while glaring at the Magistrate's little courier.

"No, I think we will be fine, Pam. Thank you. You may leave," he said coldly, taking his seat. He watched as Pam slowly made her way out of the room and the Magistrate member sat down.

"It reeks of disappointment in here."

He grubbed and his nose scrunched up. "What business do we have together?"

She shuffled and crossed her legs. "The Magistrate would like you to be aware of what has happened. As of late, it seems as though an outbreak has occurred."

"Outbreak of what?"

"Some vampires in this state have chosen to feed on their own kind. This can't be tolerated."

"And what do you want me to do?" he sighed, his attention drawing away from her.

"You're to insure the safety of our kind by enforcing the ban on vampire on vampire feeding."

"When you say feeding, what exactly do you mean? I don't think I understand what you want with this ban."

She sighed and laced her fingers together. "There have been instances where vampires have drained other vampires."

"Drained? To death?" She nodded at his question. Eric shifted suddenly very uncomfortable. Vampires draining vampires wasn't common. Vampires did feed on vampire blood but never drained them. Their numbers were low already. They couldn't afford loosing anymore vampires. But he also knew that even he had from time to time drained a vampire but it was usually out of defense and not anything else. "How many cases?"

"We're unsure. We have twenty-two confirmed cases but we fear that at this rate, we may loose over a hundred before the end of the month."

He put his elbow onto the desk and leaned into his hand. "What areas are the most infected?"

"Four and six which is why the Magistrate wanted you to be aware. You're still the sheriff of area five. Your authority is necessary and you need to insure that this area will be held accountable."

"Have you brought this up with the king?"

"No, we do not think he's fit to insure the safety of our own."

"And why is that?" he asked, a grin slightly breaking out. Knowing that they didn't think he was worthy of his own job was reassuring.

"We're to understand that it's possible that the king is allowing public feedings and is banning the rights to be makers."

Eric's eyebrows raised. "You mean he's instating a 'no turn' policy?"

She nodded again and unlaced her hands. "Sheriff Northman, if you can protect area five from this outbreak it's possible that you are promoted to King of Louisiana. You are one of the oldest vampires in this state. It'd be a pity to let that go to waste."

He sat up straight, his fingers laced together over his lap, and smiled. "King? What would happen to our current king?"

"He would be removed from power and tried for his crimes."

"What crimes has he actually committed?"

"Enough to be under suspicion," she leaned forward towards the desk as she started to stand up. "And there's another thing, Mr. Northman. One of the survivors was found to be under a witch's curse."

"A witch? Another witch in Area Five?" He stood up angered and moved to her quickly, grabbing onto her arms. "When where you going to tell me this?"

"The Magistrate asked me not to tell you." She looked at his arms and sighed. "Mr. Northman, do you remember what happened last time you touched me this way?"

Eric eyed her, curiously. "No, what happened?"

She smiled and shrugged off his grip. "I guess humans just never will impress you, will they?"

"They impress me plenty." He flicked her hair. Her face was something he couldn't place but her scent was familiar, homey, and inviting. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Two nights after I last saw you. It was quite a surprise for me. The Magistrate apparently had great need for me. He turned me himself."

"Impressive," he half nodded. "Annabelle, isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's about time you remembered. I need to be going." Annabelle stepped away from him and towards the door. "Your office looks lovely when your desk hasn't been cleared off," she laughed.

Eric stood in place until Pam walked in the room, nosey as ever. He exhaled. "I have to go to Bill's. I intrust Fangastia to you while I'm gone." He looked at her as she crossed her arms.

The knock at the door rose Jessica from the couch. She opened the door and her eyes lit up. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"Is your maker here?"

"No, he's out. He had something to deal with."

"When will he be back?"

Her shoulders dropped. Jessica swung her head in the direction of the living area with a sour face. "I don't know. I'll make sure he comes to Fangtastia when he gets back."

"So, he won't be around for awhile?" Eric's voice hinted her that his satisfaction was more evident than she was expecting.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, turning back to him. His grin made her smile and lick her lips. "You wanna come in?"

His eyebrows raised and he rushed in, pushing her up against the wall near the staircase. "What took you so long to invite me in?" He held her up with one arm as his other arm moved up and braced the wall. She let out a screech of surprise as his fingers started to untie the lace straps that held up her dress. "I've always liked dresses. You should wear them more often."

"I can do that." Jessica nodded and kissed his exposed neck.

"Jessica, tell me what you want." he whispered into her ear, untying the other strap.

She moaned into his neck and slowly turned her head to him. The thoughts filling her head were hard to convey. The things she wanted—the things she desired were just to much to say. She didn't want to say it. She just wanted it to happen. "Whatever you want," she finally sighed.

Eric sighed loudly and dropped her to her feet. Hundreds of years and women still couldn't make up their mind. And still, they weren't what he wanted in times like these. "I need a little more direction than that."

She grabbed hold of her dress and tried to hold it up. "I-ah-I don't care. I just want you. Is that bad?"

"Yes, I'm not interest in teaching." Eric stepped back and rubbed his temple, annoyed. He should have known that she would be like this and yet…he was surprised. Her actions had warned him that she didn't know anything, that she was young, and still innocent in so many ways. Yet, the lust of corrupting her made him want her.

Jessica turned her head and started towards the living area, fighting tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." She sat down on the couch and started to retie her straps.

"You're not going to cry, are you?"

She rolled her eyes towards him. "Why don't you just leave?"

Unable to stop himself, he moved forward. He felt the need to comfort her but he wasn't sure why. No, every second he became more and more sure. He wanted her—out of lust and spite. "I don't want to. Do you wish me to leave?"

"No," she whispered, wiping away the pooling blood in the corner of her eye. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either," he said, finally sitting down next to her and engulfing her in his arms. He felt the need to comfort her. Maybe he had been harsh. He would be even worse with anyone else. But she wasn't just anyone. She was a fledgling in his circle who held enough respect from Sookie that made him feel like he had to respect her, as well.

"You're mad at me, aren't you? I'm not experience enough for you."

"No," he kissed the side of her head leaning towards him. "I'm not mad. You just need some training."

"You don't teach."

"Not humans but I could have great use for you." She looked at him and let out a faint smile. "We'll wait until you're ready."

"I'm always ready." She kissed him softly, half wondering what was going on and half thinking it was all a dream. The facts of reality became honest when he flipped her over to her back and laid gently on top of her, his fingers stroking the base of her neck.

His fangs slid out as she moved and kissed him. "You know the best thing about being with a vampire, Jessica?" She shook her head and bit her lip. He slid his tongue across his fangs and smiled. "The blood bond."

"The what?" He tilted her head to one side and bit into her. She screamed, unsure of what was going on. He retracted his fangs and looked at her, smiling as blood ran down his chin. Jessica looked at him, curious and scared. "I didn't know you could do that."

"You can." Eric wiped away the blood on his face but was caught off guard by her quick movements to change positions with him. Jessica laid on top of him, smiling with her fangs glistening. He moved his head to the side and she bit into him, her hips circling on top of him. Jessica couldn't stop herself from drinking the Viking blood. Eric grabbed her ponytail and ripped her fangs out of his skin. "Don't drain me."

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." She sat up and fumbled with his jeans for moment. Upon succession of removing the encased Jormungand, she moved herself over him let out a screech of pleasure. He moved his hands to her hips as she moved up and down while making wide circles with her hips.

Eric, unused to being bottom, smiled. "You had me thinking I had to teach you something."

"I'm always willing to learn," she said leaning down and kissing his neck up to his lips.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Sophialynn_: I'm not sure if Bill is going to die. This is before/during the Authority-prior to Billith. We shallth see what happens to him. I haven't given it any thought, to be honest. My tumblr is sailorslayer. What I'm doing right now is taking all of the nasty bits and inserting a piece or more into each chapter. That way it's there but not so there that my account will get banned. It takes it from full on to just suggested. So, you will see all of it but it'll be over time :)

_LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou_: Isn't it lovely? haha I've had the idea since Jessica was first turned and was flirting with Eric but to my dismay, it still hasn't become cannon!

_Now, during this chapter I made an obscene joke that some people may have caught and others may have not! Jormungand is the name of the sea snake/monster in Viking traditional mythology. Eric says he's the sea god after getting high of Fae blood so I found it fittingly humorous. That's really all the notes for this chapter. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, sharing, and reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

Mentors

True Blood

Eric Nortman

Jessica Hamby

fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. All rights and ownership go to the original owners and creators.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Working it out

"I see that you got my message," Eric sighed, throwing a folder back onto his desk and barely looking up to Bill.

"Yes, Jessica let me know as soon as I arrived home. She said it was urgent. So, what is it?" Bill sat down and crossed his legs.

"The Magistrate came with a message."

"The Magistrate met the true death."

"Well, he's been replaced. This new one is even sending baby vampires to do his business. He wants me to look into a spree of vampire killings-well, vampire drainings. It's starting to spread and he wants to insure that it doesn't doesn't affect area five. Do you know anything about it?"

"I've heard about it. Some vampires got a little carried away during sex. I don't see it as a big deal. Why does he want you to investigate? It's not your jurisdiction."

"According to him it will be-soon."

"Meaning?"

"Exactly what you're thinking."

Bill tensed up, uncrossed his legs, and leaned forward. "That isn't possible. The authority gave me my position. The Magistrate can't take it away unless the authority gives him the rights and they won't do that. Under my rule, there have been less humans killed or gone missing. They can't afford to loose me."

"I guess they don't see it that way." Eric grinned to himself and looked up, cherishing his angry king. "I came to tell you so you had a chance to save yourself. They plan on giving you the true death if this infection of our kind continues. As much as I don't like you, I think I need help with this. Your influence over the state means that you should be able to contain this problem faster than I can."

"You're asking for my help?"

"Yes, I can take care of this on my own but," Eric exhaled, "I don't want to spend my time doing your job when I'm not even getting paid for it."

"You're lying. You'd love to see me meet the true death."

"Me and everyone else would but I'm giving you the chance to save yourself. I'm sure you don't want to leave Sookie alone."

Bill growled and stood up. "I'll deal with it."

"I wouldn't expect less from my king," he said sliding the folder forward. "This is what they sent me. Have until the end of the month."

"That's less than two weeks."

"Things I don't care about." He looked up as Pam walked in. "Pam, be a dear and see our king out." Eric popped his neck and leaned back in his chair. He was sure that what he was doing was the stupidest thing he had ever done but he always sure that he needed to keep Bill busy some how. And giving him two weeks to find out what was going on? Complete work of fiction but he knew that it would mean he would never be home which would be good for him.

* * *

"Jessica."

"Eric."

"Jessica."

"Eric." She smiled as she rolled over towards him. "How'd you get rid of Bill?"

He sighed as she mounted him. "Always talking about your maker. Do you ever think of anything else?"

"You."

He smiled and pulled her down. "He'll be gone for a little while. He's busy being King." Eric pushed her back, put his hands on her sides, and kissed her from her stomach to her inner thighs. Jessica threw her head back and exhaled heavily as he moved his finger and massaged her. Her moans grew louder as he slipped his finger into her while teasing her with his tounge.

"Holy Jesus," she cried as his pace sped up.

Eric smiled again as he surfaced. "Something you like?"

"Would you just fuck me already?"

He rolled his eyes, rolled her over, and pulled her up. He spat on his hand and rubbed his cock as Jessica held herself up, just waiting. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed in. She moaned as he sped up his pace, holding hard onto her.

"Jessica! I need to talk to you. It's important!" Sookie yelled downstairs.

"Fucking Sookie," Eric mumbled as he released and pulled out. "Go deal with her."

Jessica rolled off the bed and pulled on her sundress. "Hold on. I'll be right there!"

Eric grabbed onto her arm. "Don't tell her I'm here."

"I won't," she signed, releasing her hand and running downstairs. "Hey, Sook, what's up?"

"Have you seen Bill or Eric? Bill left me a voicemail saying that he and Eric were going to be busy with something. What's going on? Neither will answer their phones and Pam doesn't know anything or at least, she won't tell me anything!" Sookie finally caught her breath.

"I don't know anything."

"Have you seen either of them?"

Jessica shook her head and lead her into Bill's office. "Nope, Bill told me he might be gone for a few days but that's about it. And come on, Sookie, you know Eric hates me."

"Yeah, that's true. He doesn't like many people. I wouldn't take it to heart, though." She sat down on the couch with Jessica but turned quickly at the sound of the door closing.

Jessica looked at the door then back to Sookie, smiling. "Just security shift change. Sun will be up soon."

"Oh, that's right. I should be going. Call me if you hear anything?"

"Of course."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, everyone, I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long. My sister was in her last month of pregnancy so it's been hectic. On the 4th, my niece was born. It was a very hectic last few weeks as Braxton Hicks were getting to my sister so we thought she was about to go into labor about four or five times. Now, I'm back and going to slowly be updating (almost) everything._

_1. My interest in this story isn't as high as the interest from my readers and subscribers. I can seriously say that I didn't expect this much of a response._

_2. This is kind of my "I'm Sorry" chapter. I don't ever write anything in detail (quite like this) so it is incredibly bad. My apologizes. It's also incredibly short._

_3. Thank you for taking the time to read, review, email, message, share, subscribe, favorite, etc. I love, love, love it and appreciate it! If you have anything you want to suggest (a scene, event, intercourse, whatever), feel free. _

_4. I am quickly hitting a block when it comes to the sex scenes so I would have to say expect some Jessica & Eric time without sex. I never write this stuff so I have no idea what I'm doing lol_


End file.
